Conventional data centers and cloud computing environments demand increased I/O performance to support large-scale applications such as databases, web servers, e-commerce applications, file servers, and/or email. These applications are frequently implemented on Transmission Control Protocol and Internet Protocol (TCP/IP) networks and/or a Storage Array Network (SAN). Faster access of data is difficult because several transmissions and re-transmissions of data can cause packet drops, which are more prone to error due to network congestion and increased Local Area Network (LAN) utilization. Dropped packets and latency in a saturated network significantly increases the data access time for data requests sent out from a server. The data packet loss and/or several re-transmissions create an additional overhead to the network bandwidth. This problem can also increase array controller load, network load, and average data transfer latency.
It would be desirable to implement a cache memory allocation process based on TCP/IP network and/or SAN array parameters.